poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Setting his sights on the Kalos League. Ash challenged and successfully defeated Viola the Santalune City gym leader and earn his first badge in the Kalos Region. (Cut to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: So Serena, where are you heading from here? Serena: Uh, me? Well I... uh, I'm... Emerl: Why don't you come with us, please? Winnie the Pooh: Yes, if you please? Bonnie: Yeah, that will be fun! Come on with us, we'll have a great time! Clemont: Yeah, sounds like a excellent idea to me! Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, come with us. Biyomon: So we can go on our journey. Ash Ketchum: Thanks to you, I came up with my Santalune Gym strategy, And if you could help me from here on out, uh, It would be great. Serena: Hmm, Sure! How could I say no to all that? Tai Kamiya: That's what I'm talking about! Ash Ketchum: All right! Flain: That's awesome! Pikachu: Pika! Clemont: Yeah, that's the spirit! Bonnie: Come on! Serena: Ash, your planning to travel to the Cyllage Gym next are you? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena: Well, I can show you how to get there. (She brings out her guidebook) Ta-da! Here's what we are now, Santalune City, Lumiose City is between us and Cyllage City, so we have to travel back from Lumiose City to Cyllage City before we get there. Emerl: I guess your right. Serena: Great, There's a boutique in Lumiose City with the cutest clothes, And there's an awesome bakery that has the best pastries you ever tasted! Gobba: That's delicious! Palmon: I really want to eat them! Mimi Tachikawa: I want to see how they taste! Serena: What are we waiting for? Let's hurry up! Bonnie: Yippee! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, step on it! Clemont: I'm doing my best! Lunk: Coming! (They took off as we cut to the heroes walking in the forest) Ash Ketchum: Long as we're going to Lumiose City, I really like to take a shot at the Lumiose Gym battle. Clemont: Well it's probably a good idea to keep in mind, you haven't been in the Kalos Region long. I've got an idea why don't you utilize this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's a good point. Now where's my next Pokémon hanging out? Bonnie: Hey, Ash. If you can a really cute Pokémon, well you let me take care of it? Ash Ketchum: Sure, of course. Bonnie: Yippee, ya! Clemont: So why did you decided to go on a journey, Serena? Serena: Huh? (She gives Ash a handkerchief) I want it to give this back to you. It's yours. (Team Robot in Pokémon XY opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Serena: Ash, remember what were talking about going to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp back when we we're younger? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena: Well, you let me burrow this, way back then. Emerl: Serena, did you say, "Professor Oak?" Serena: Yes I did. Tai Kamiya: How do you know about him even though you've never met him? Serena: Because I was one of the campers who attend camp long ago. And it was also the place where Ash and I first encountered each other. SpongeBob: (laughs with Patrick) Oh, Patrick, what a joker that girl is! (sighs) You're joking, right Serena? Serena: No, I'm not. What I'm saying is real. (Flashback starts with Serena as a child) Young Serena: Where is everybody? Where did you all go? (She gets scared and runs off and ends up trip on the ground, injuring her knee and looks at the bushes seeing a Poliwag jumps out and bounces away) I knew I didn't want to go to camp, I knew it! Mommy! (Then the bush moves as she gets scared then Young Ash pops out) Young Ash: Poliwag? (He looks at Serena) Hey, are you alright? Hi, I'm Ash. Who are you? What's wrong? Young Serena: I hurt my leg. Young Ash: Don't worry, see this? This will make it better. (He wraps the handkerchief around Serena's injured knee) All done. Now watch this, feel better, feel better right away! Young Serena: It still hurts, I can't stand up! Young Ash: Don't give up, till it's over okay? Come on. (Young Ash grabs Young Serena's hand lifts her) There you go. I think we should be getting back to the campsite okay? Come on. (They walk away to the campsite as the flashback ends) Tigger: Say, that's Ash's handkerchief? Serena: Yeah, I've been wanted to give it back to you, for a long time now. But never had a chance to do it. Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Uh, sure. Serena: But then, when I saw the Garchomp news story on TV and saw it was you, I knew it was time for me to try to track you down. Ash Ketchum: Hold on! Now I remember! You're the girl with the straw hat! Wow, that was you! And you came all that way for this? Pikachu: Pikachu. Rabbit: So, let me get this straight, Serena. You're telling us that you've met Ash a couple years before he started his journey as a Pokémon trainer? SpongeBob: Ooh, Patrick. Looks like somebody has a secret admirer. (SpongeBob and Patrick giggle) Serena: Not just that. You see, I also really wanted to see you again. But, I never guessed you wouldn't remember me at all. Hmm. Ash Ketchum: Uh, yeah. Sorry. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. (Everyone laughs) Tai Kamiya: (elbows Emerl and whispers) She seems to take a liking to our friend here. Isn't she, Emerl? Emerl: Yeah, she sure is. (Suddenly they hear a stampede noise) Bonnie: What's that noise? Serena: That's...? (They turn to see a group of Rhyhorns along with people there riding on running as the heroes manage to get out of the way before they get runover) Serena: I knew it, Rhyhorn! Tai Kamiya: What are they're doing here? Clemont: There's more! (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyzes a group of Rhyhorn) Ash's Pokedex: Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way. Ash Ketchum: What was that about? Serena: It's a Rhyhorn race. Ash Ketchum: Race? (Then Officer Jenny along with five people came) Chris Kratt: Are you kids okay? Officer Jenny: What do you all think your doing? You're not suppose to be here! Your standing right in the middle of the Rhyhorn race course! Ash, Emerl and All Boy's: Rhyhorn Race Course? Rigby: We're sorry, we didn't know there's a race. (Now we cut to the Rhyhorn Race) Kirby: Poyo? Emerl: Hey Kirby. Yoshi: So you came just in time. Martin Kratt: That's Kirby? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's him. He's our friend. Officer Jenny: This is Odyssey Village, Where the Rhyhorn race Begins. The course starts here at the village square, goes to the forest and comes back. Ed: Cool! Jimmy Z: So Cool. Announcer: Things are heated up here on day two of this exciting Rhyhorn race! In the latest number 5 Ian! Ash Ketchum: Wow, a Rhyhorn race! Never seen one before! Clemont: Rhyhorn races are popular in the Kalos region. Ash Ketchum: This is so awesome to watch! Bonnie: Rhyhorn are so cute too! Double-D: But some of them are dangerous because they could attack us, if we enter their territory. Louie: Good point, Double-D. Serena: You know they even have special Rhyhorn race tracks in bigger city. This course is actually kinda easy. Ash & Eddy: Really? Ash Ketchum: You sure know a lot! Serena: Well I guess so. Okay an offical Rhyhorn Race consist of six of Rhyhorns see. Ash Ketchum: Wow. Officer Jenny: There's a special Rhyhorn race anyone can participating tomorrow. Ash, if you along your friends the DigiDestined interested you might want give that race a try. Ash Ketchum: You mean it? Great we're in! Tai Kamiya: I'm with ya! Koki: Follow us, we know where the Rhyhorn farm is. (Now we cut to the farm) Female Rhyhorn Farmer: Choose your Rhyhorn for the race from these right here. Ash Ketchum: Cool! Davis Motomiya: Awesome! Takato Matsuki: I have to agree. Takuya Kanbara: Me, too! Female Rhyhorn Farmer: Go ahead and pick any Rhyhorn that interest you. Ash Ketchum: You mean I can really choose of my own? Tai Kamiya: Us too? Female Rhyhorn Farmer: Sure. Takuya Kanbara: Yes, baby! Officer Jenny: Well, I need to get back to work. Have a great race Ash and DigiDestined, bye. Ash Ketchum: We will thanks for everything Officer Jenny. Wonder which one I should choose? Bonnie: Each one of them is so cute! Tai Kamiya: Let's go pick one that might be interested. Davis Motomiya: I pick this one. Takato Matsuki: That Rhyhorn looks very nice to me. Takuya Kanbara: I'll pick this one. (Ash was about to walk a Rhyhorn from behind) Serena: Ash, don't do that! If you approach your Rhyhorn from behind, it might begin to panic and then run. Do this, come in from the front and move very slowly. (She slowly walk to the Rhyhorn) There, there is okay. See? Ash Ketchum: Amazing. Serena: Now this Rhyhorn seems to be gentle and really smart. Joe Kido: What do you know, you have a Rhyhorn that was already tamed. Ash Ketchum: Sounds then I good, then I choose you. Nice to meet you, Rhyhorn. Takato Matsuki: Hey there, Rhyhorn. Tai Kamiya: Hey, Rhyhorn. Takuya Kanbara: What up, Rhyhorn. Davis Motomiya: That Rhyhorn really likes me. Clemont: Wow, I'm impressed. Serena you're so good at handling Rhyhorn. Serena: Thank you, see the truth is my mother was a Rhyhorn racer, and so she made sure I knew how to handle them for the time I was a little girl. Mimi Tachikawa: Does that mean you want to be a Rhyhorn Racer too, Serena? Serena: Well? Rhyhorn racing is fine, but I wonder. There maybe something I might like to do even more, so I haven't made any decision just yet. Eddy: You never made a decision yet? Clemont: If you ask me, I say sounds like you want to find your own path. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Serena. Since you know so much about Rhyhorn racing, do you think you can teach me some of the basics, the rules and how to ride? Tai Kamiya: Don't forget about me! Davis Motomiya: Please show us! Takato Matsuki: Yeah, I really want to win in a Rhyhorn racing! Takuya Kanbara: Please, Serena? Serena: You mean me? Ash, Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: Yeah, please? Aviva: Yeah, let those kids have a race. Clemont: You have so much experience, it would really be a big help. We really don't know anything at all. Bonnie: Please, Serena? You're the expert! Serena: Well I guess so. Ash Ketchum: Alright! Tai Kamiya: Yes! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and the villains are spying on the heroes) Jessie: The twerp and Pikachu, we've been looking for these two. James: And they've got Rhyhorn racing on the brain. Meowth: When you got a Rhyhorn you got some. (Wobbuffet pops out, but James pushes it away) Ollie: Shut up, Wobbuffet! Zach Varmitech: So those Wild Rats are here as well. Gaston Gourmand: I believe that's pronouced Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever. (Then the message beeps and the villains answers it) Donita Donata: Who is it? (Then we see a silhouette of a man petting his Hydreigon in the video) Mr. Ross (Silhouette): Your here at the Rhyhorn Race right? Zach Varmitech: That's right. Verminious Snaptrap: We see the heroes, along with your enemies Rigby and Mordecai, sir. Major Nixel: Those Lousy Mixels and those DigiDestined are here too. Mr. Ross (Silhouette): I see. Then you must capture all of the Rhyhorns from the Rhyhorn race and bring them to me. Jessie: They've got power to spare and reeling in a Rhyhorn and Pikachu is sure to earn us the Boss' seal of approval! James: Grade A. Meowth: Yeah, so let's catch 'em, what do you say? Francisco: Perfect! Bad Dog: Can't wait for that! Zach Varmitech: I'll use my Zackbots to capture all of the Rhyhorns from the race! (Laughing evilly) Donita Donata: When I have them all, they'll be perfect as my lovely decorations. Gaston Gourmand: I'll cook those Rhyhorn and I'll eat them to see how they taste. (Laughing) Mr. Ross (silhouette): Then go get them. The Villains: Yes, sir. Mr. Ross (silhouette): Good. But if you fail me, my Hydreigon will take you down. Understood? (The screen turns off) Verminious Snaptrap: Understood our master. (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Fennekin! (Back to the episode. Now we see Serena dresses up as a Rhyhorn racer) Serena: Okay, I'm all set! Sora Takenouchi: Wow. You look so pretty with that clothes! Serena: Thank you. Bonnie: You look great. Clemont: It suits you. Serena: Aww thank you. I saw these patches on my suit just for fun. Bonnie: Wow there so cute! Serena: Ash look! Ash Ketchum: (Dresses up as a Rhyhorn racer clothes) Awesome looking good! (The DigiDestined Leaders came and they all dresses up as Rhyhorn racers too) Tai Kamiya: What do you think? Davis Motomiya: Pretty cool, huh? Takato Matsuki: Are we awesome or what? Takuya Kanbara: Like it? Magnifo: That's good looking! Torts: Nice racers! Flain: Awesome dudes! Kari Kamiya: '''You guys look good! '''Vulk: I really like it! Serena: They call it Rhyhorn race fashion! Ash Ketchum: (Laughs in joy) How do we look? Bonnie: Perfect! Agumon: You look perfect too, Tai! Zoe Orimoto: '''That's very nice. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Now teach us how to ride a Rhyhorn if you please. '''Serena: '''First you apporach the Rhyhorn slowly so you won't startled it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay. '''Serena: '''Next you put your foot on here, and then boost yourself up. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Like this? (He boost himself trying to ride on Rhyhorn, but he fell) '''Clemont: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Even getting on one of these is tougher than I thought. '''Serena: '''Of course. You need to practice. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, practice! Here it goes! (Ash tries to get on his Rhyhorn over and over again, but failed) '''Bonnie: '''Oh, no! '''Clemont: '''There's gotta be a trick to doing it right. '''Tai Kamiya: '''What's up with Ash? '''Davis Motomiya: '''Beats me. '''Takato Matsuki: He tries to get on, but it keeps failing. Takuya Kanbara: '''Tell me about it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Do you think you can show me how it's done Serena? '''Serena: '''Uh...? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come on! If I don't know how to get on, how am I gotta be able to race! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Please show Ash how to get on Rhyhorn. '''Serena: '''Okay, now watch me closely. Do this and your up! (She boost up and ride on Rhyhorn) '''Ash Ketchum: '''That's great! '''Bonnie: '''Serena, your awesome! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Good job! '''Clemont: Well I'm certainly impressed. Serena: Really? And when you want your Rhyhorn to walk, signal lightly with your feet. (She gently touches Rhyhorn's leg and Rhyhorn begins to move) Bonnie: Look at it go! So cute! Martin Kratt: Rhyhorn is slowly walking. Chris Kratt: Perfect form, Serena! Davis Motomiya: Okay, so how do you run? Serena: How do you run? (Suddenly Rhyhorn stops and rears up as Serena tries to hold on, but she lost her balance and fell) Ash Ketchum: '''Serena! '''Clemont: What happened? Sora Takenouchi: Are you okay? Serena: That hurt! (Then a group of Rhyhorn are running towards Serena) Kraw: All the Rhyhorns are gonna ram Serena! Rika Nonaka: Run, Serena! (Then a group of Rhyhorn are now huddling up on Serena) Mimi Tachikawa: Oh my goodness! Palmon: Serena! Aviva: Are you okay?! (Suddenly they hear Serena laughing) Ash Ketchum: Huh? Takato Matsuki: Are you alright? (A group of Rhyhorn are licking Serena) Serena: Stop! That tickles! That tickles! Ash Ketchum: What's going on?! Tai Kamiya: Serena is not run over by a group of Rhyhorn! What are they're doing to her? Clemont: Looks like she's laughing. The Rhyhorn seem to really like Serena. (Then Serena remembers a flashback of riding her Rhyhorn) Serena: Wait, maybe it was just playing before. Bonnie: Hey, that's no fair! I want all these cutie Rhyhorn to tickle me too! (She runs off) Clemont: Wait, Bonnie! Gatomon: Too late. Clemont: Wow look at that. (All the Rhyhorns are licking Bonnie too) Bonnie: So cute! Rhyhorn are such sweeties! (At sunset) Serena: Now we're both a muddy mess. Bonnie: But it was so fun. Sora Takenouchi: Good thing those Rhyhorn didn't lick me, thus making me a muddy mess too. Biyomon: Otherwise you and Serena and Bonnie should take a shower. Sora Takenouchi: Good point. (They see Ash riding on his Rhyhorn while it was trying to get Ash off) Clemont: You almost got it! That's the way! Tai Kamiya: Go for it, Ash! Bonnie: Yay! Ride 'em Ash! (He struggles and holds on tight not to fall off Rhyhorn) Ash Ketchum: How am I doing?! Serena: Close your mouth! You'll bite your tongue, keep going! Ash Ketchum: Okay! Serena: Be one with Rhyhorn! (Then she remembers as the flashback starts with Serena riding her Rhyhorn) Grace: Stop talking you'll bite your tongue! Serena: Okay! Grace: Alright, here we go! Be one with Rhyhorn! (Flashback ends as Rhyhorn stops jumping around and walks to get a drink of water) Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, it worked! '''Takato Matsuki: You did it! Clemont: Wow, way to go Ash! Matt Ishida: Now your ready to ride on the race! Aviva: If you don't succeed, try, try again. Ash Ketchum: (Pets his Rhyhorn) Let's do the same thing tomorrow at the race! Tai Kamiya: '''(Pets his Rhyhorn) I hope you do great Rhyhorn. '''Davis Motomiya: (Pets his Rhyhorn) Let's do great tomorrow. Takato Matsuki: (Pets his Rhyhorn) You will be awesome at the race. Takuya Kanbara: (Pets his Rhyhorn) Yeah, you'll do great. Ash Ketchum: (Laughs) Your awesome Rhyhorn! Jimmy Z: So you guys are the DigiDestined, right? Henry Wong: That's right. Terriermon: How did you know us? Aviva: Gennai, told us everything about you kids and your Digimon. We even heard you defeated the Dark Masters. Tai Kamiya: That's correct, Aviva. Serena: (Talks in her mind) Ash tries his hard as everything he does. Maybe, maybe I didn't really understand Rhyhorn racing in the first place. Emerl: All right, let's go to sleep. Mordecai: (Yawns) Your right, let's go to sleep. (Later that night everyone are sleeping, as Serena, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon are baking cookies) Serena: (Whispers) We need to stay quiet. Sora Takenouchi: (Whispers) Right. Biyomon: (Whispers) Okay. Serena: I hope they turn out all right. (She closes the oven. The next day where the Rhyhorn race is now starting) Announcer: Folks, welcome to the Rhyhorn Race's Final Day! The day when any racer can join in! Flain: 'Looks like the Race will start soon. '''Vulk: '''I can't wait to watch the race! '''Zorch: '''This is thrilling! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai, Good luck when you win! '''Agumon: '''Do your best! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Don't worry, I can do this! '''Bonnie: '''Yay, Ash your gonna win! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks I'll do my best! Get ready Rhyhorn! '''Announcer: '''Get set... go! (The Rhyhorn racers took off, except Ash for his Rhyhorn jumping) '''Bonnie: '''That's not a good start. '''Serena: '''I hope he's okay. '''Clemont: '''I wonder? '''Izzy Izumi: '''Let's hope Ash, Tai or any other leaders wins. (They run as fast as they can) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, now it's time to catch up and take the led! Let's go! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Meet me at the Finish Line! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You wish! '''Takato Matuski: '''I'm catching up! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Just try to catch up, So I can win! (Now we cut to the forest where the villains are waiting for the Rhyhorn to come) '''Gaston Gourmand: '(Sniffing) I smell Rhyhorn. 'Meowth: '''The Rhyhorn will be here any moment. '''Jessie: '''Time to launch our plan! '''James: '''Okay! A Inkay? '''Major Nixel: '''Now use your ink to block the camera. (Inkay fires an ink on the camera) '''Serena: '''What happened? '''Gomamon: '''What's going on? '''Izzy Izumi: '''It must be a technical glitch. (Then Inkay fires ink on another camera) '''Announcer: '''Uh-oh we lost our live feed, something must've happened down the course! But what? '''Serena: '''Poor Ash. '''Guilmon: '''Takato. '''Agumon: '''Tai must be in trouble or something. '''Veemon: '''We need to do something to help Davis. '''Emerl: '''Come on, we should go investigate. '''Matt Ishida: '''Let's go. '''Double-D: '''Come on fellows. '''Ed: '(Repeating) Dig a hole. '''Eddy: '''Wait up! '''Aviva: '''Vamos! '''Chris Kratt: '''Hang on, we're coming. '''Martin Kratt: '''Let's just hope it's not the villains. (Now we cut to the DigiDestined Leaders on their Rhyhorns) '''Takuya Kanbara: '''See ya! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hey, no fair! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Ah-ah-ah. I'm gonna win! '''Davis Motomiya: '''No, I am! (Then suddenly four black robots came down and grab the DigiDestined Leaders and then the cage came and trapped the Rhyhorns. As we cut to Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''That's weird, where are the other Rhyhorn? (Pikachu jumps on the tip of Rhyhorn's horn. Suddenly a net came down upon Ash and ties him up, then Rhyhorn and Pikachu gets trapped by a square barrier and turns into a cage) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Rhyhorn! What's going on around here? (He looks at the right side seeing all the Rhyhorn racers are tied up) It's the other racers! (Next he turns to see Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya are grabbed by the Zackbots) Guys! What happened?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We don't know what's going on?! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Those black robots came out of nowhere and grabs us and our Rhyhorns! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Who could've done this? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''I don't know! '''Jessie: '''Mission accomplished! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who said that? '''Jessie: '''Prepare for trouble, who do you think! '''James: '''And make it double with a nod and wink! '''Jessie: '''To protect the world from devastation! '''James: '''To unite all people with in our nation! '''Jessie: '''To denounce the evils of truth and love! '''James: '''To extend our reach to the stars above! '''Jessie: '''Jessie! '''James: '''And James! '''Jessie: '''Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! '''James: '''Surrender now or prepare for a fight! '''Meowth: '''Meowth that's right! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Major Nixel! '''Tai Kamiya: '''And there's D.O.O.M.! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Well, well, well. You must be the DigiDestined. '''Takato Matsuki: '''How do you know us? '''Zach Varmitech: '''Simple, we heard that you kids and your Digimon defeated the Dark Masters long ago. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Who are you jerks? '''Zach Varmitech: '''I am Zach Varmitech! '''Donita Donata: '''I am Donita Donata. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''I'm Gaston Gourmand! '''Tai Kamiya: '''What do you want? '''Zach Varmitech: '''To steal your Rhyhorn of course, so we can be rich! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You jerks are trying to steal our Rhyhorn?! '''Donita Donata: '''That's right, kid. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You villains always tries to mess everything up! '''James: '''Pish Posh, we win and you lose. (James moves the cage to attacted to the other cage) '''Meowth: '''All aboard the Rhyhorn express! Do we have Rhyhorn? Yes! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Let us go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, and just what do you think your gonna do with them?! '''Jessie: '''It's such a bored if you have to ask. They'll help us conquer the world, silly. '''James: '''And don't forget Pikachu, that will help too. (The villains gets on top of the cage) '''Donita Donata: '''Since you kids are tied up, it's time for us to go. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''We're out of here. With your Rhyhorns! (Laughing evilly) (They took off) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Stop! '''Ash Ketchum: '''I want Pikachu back! '''Jessie: '''Silly twerps, gotta fly. '''Zach Varmitech: '''Bye-bye! (Laughing) '''Davis Motomiya: '''Get back here! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You won't get away with this! (Suddenly a Mud Shot attack came out of nowhere hitting Meowth and stop the vehicle. Then the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mixels, Kratt Brothers, Jimmy Z, Aviva and Koki appeared) '''Agumon: '''Pepper Breath! '''Gabumon: '''Blue Blaster! '''Biyomon: '''Sprial Twister! '''Guilmon: '''Pyro Sphere! (They fire their attacks on the Zackbots freeing the DigiDestined Leaders) '''Meowth: '''Check please. (Bunnelby appears out of the ground) '''Clemont: '''Way to go, Bunnelby! Looks like we made it on time! '''Chris Kratt: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys! '''Serena: '''Guys! '''Bonnie: '''You okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Emerl, Serena, Bonnie! Guys! Wow, are we glad to see you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Thanks Agumon. '''Agumon: '''You're welcome. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Hang on, Ash, we'll get you out. '''Clemont: '''I had a feeling something bad was happening. But I never imagined it would be like this! '''Bonnie: '''That is right, it's Team Rocket! '''Eddy: You guys again? Geez! You never give us a break! Gobba: '''And also, Major Nixel, He tried to capture all the Mixels! '''Koji Kinamoto: And there's D.O.O.M.! Gomamon: Who are those three people? Chris Kratt: Careful guys. That's Zach. Donita. And Gourmand. Kari Kamiya: You guys know them? Martin Kratt: Yeah, these villains are a bunch of troublemakers they cause a lot of trouble around the creature world, harming animals. Mimi Tachikawa: (Gasp) I don't like that! We must stop them, Palmon! Palmon: I'm with ya, Mimi! Takuya Kanbara: Come on, we've got to stop them, and save the Rhyhorn! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon. Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon. Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon. Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon. Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon. And J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon) Flain: Dudes! Krader: Takuya and friends transform? Agunimon: That's right, I am now Agunimon. Right here is Lobomon. Loweemon. Kazemon. Kumamon. And Beetlemon. Ken Ichijouji: They can transform into Digimon using their D-Tectors. Martin Kratt: This looks cool those DigiDestined have an ability to transform into Digimon! Jessie: Little brat! You'll pay for that mouth! Zach Varmitech: Get them! (More Zackbots came and they attack the heroes, but six Legendary Warriors Digimon fire they're attacks on them) Agunimon: Don't you dare touch our friends! Pyro Tornado! (He fires Pyro Tornado hitting the Zackbots) Kumamon: Blizzard Blaster! (Kumamon fires Blizzard Blaster hitting D.O.O.M. and the Zackbots) Aviva: Look at them go! Emerl: '''Here, Kirby. Take this! (He throws a torch of fire) (Kirby swallows the fire and becomes Fire Kirby and fires flamethrower on the Zackbots) '''Agunimon: '''Go get them, Fire Kirby! (Fennekin pats Serena's leg) '''Serena: Oh, right, Pikachu and the others are in trouble and you want to help them. That right? Fennekin use Ember! (Fennekin fires Ember on the villains) Major Nixel: '''Ow! Hot! Hot! '''Donita Donata: '''My hair is going to get burned! (James drops the remote. Clemont picks up a rock and jumps in the air) '''Clemont: For the future of science! (Clemont smashes the remote with the rock, setting Pikachu and all the Rhyhorn free) Zach Varmitech: 'No! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Oh, no! '''Meowth: '''All of the sudden, I don't feel so good! '''Major Nixel: '''Uh, nice Rhyhorn. '''Donita Donata: '''Not the hair! Not the hair! Anything, but the hair! '''Jessie: ' Feels kinda drafty out here. 'James: ' They're feeling the winds of wipeout! '''Meowth: Hey relax! Getting a fail is bad for our health! (Six Rhyhorn charges towards and villains and hit them all with one shot and send them flying up to the sky) Team Rocket, D.O.O.M., Major Nixel, Zach, Donita & Gourmand: 'WE'RE BLASTING OFF INSTEAD! (Ding) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Awesome! Thank you, everybody! '''Clemont: '''Sure thing! Are you okay, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''You bet! '''Serena: '''Fennekin, thanks! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Are you okay, Tai? '''Tai Kamiya: '''I'm okay, Kari. Those villains didn't hurt me, much. '''Agumon: '''What a relief. '''Guilmon: '''I'm happy you're alright, Takatomon! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Me, too. '''Officer Jenny: '''Is everybody here alright? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Officer Jenny! '''Sora: '''Hey, there! '''Emerl: '''Yes, we're all fine. '''Davis Motomiya: '''So as our Rhyhorn! (Now go to all of the Rhyhorn racers are free from the net and reunite with their Rhyhorns) '''Officer Jenny: ' I need everybody to keep this area clear, I'll be coming to you individually to get your statements later. 'Takuya Kanbara: '''Thanks you guys, if it wasn't for you. They would've gotten away with our Rhyhorn for sure. '''Koki: '''Anytime, Takuya. (Fennekin looks at Serena) '''Serena: '(Talks in her mind) I guess that means, I can battle too. (At sunset we cut to the Pokémon Center) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Nice to meet you! My name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu! '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika! '''Clemont: '''I'm Clemont, hi there! '''Bonnie: '''My name's Bonnie! This is Dedenne! '''Emerl: '''Guys, guys, chill out. Let's take easy with that shall we? My name is Emerl the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. '''Serena: '''Take a look, Fennekin! You see Fennekin is my new partner! '''Tai Kamiya: Hello, my name is Tai and this my sister Kari. And that's my partner Agumon. Agumon: Hello. Kari Kamiya: Nice to meet you. Davis Motomiya: My name is Davis and this is my partner Veemon. Veemon: Hello. Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato and this is my best buddy, Guilmon. Guilmon: Hi, nice to meet ya. Takuya Kanbara: My name is Takuya. We are called the DigiDestined. Takato Matsuki: And we're also leaders of the DigiDestined. Chris Kratt: Don't forget about us. I'm Chris. Martin Kratt: And I'm Martin. We're the Kratt Brothers! Teslo: And we're the Mixels. Grace: Nice to meet you, I hope you take good care of my daughter. Mimi Tachikawa: We'll always take care of Serena. She's been a very good friend to us! Ash Ketchum: You know what Serena did? She taught me, and my friends how to ride a Rhyhorn. Serena: Ash you didn't have to tell her that did you? Ash Ketchum: Hey, it's the truth. And there's more, she told me to be one with Rhyhorn and that help the most. Serena: (She pushes Ash away) Mom guess what? You see, I'm decided I'm gotta travel with Ash and all of his friends, isn't that the best? Grace: Really? That's great, have a good time! Serena: Mom? Grace: I mean it. It will be a wonderful experience for you, I'm sure. (Later we go to outside of the Pokémon Center as Serena comes out) Serena: Sorry I took so long. I'm going with you. Isn't that great? Emerl: Yeah it sure is. T.K. Takaishi: Yeah, we're going to have some much fun and adventures. Bonnie: And we'll be best friends. Gobba: (Laughs) We're going to have good times together! Serena: '''We sure will. Oh, yeah, Ash. (She gives Ash a small bag) Here for you. '''Ash Ketchum: What's this? Whoa, cookies! They look awesome! (He eats the cookie) Ed: Yummy, cookies! Eddy: So what's the idea giving Ash a bag of cookies? Serena: Is a gift for all of your hardwork. And also I thank you for when we we're little. Bonnie: Oh, why just Ash? Sora Takenouchi: Sorry, Bonnie. It's just that Ash has been a very good friend to us. (He eats the cookie too fast and then starts choking) Clemont: Your eating way to fast! Takuya Kanbara: Slow down eating the cookies, dude! (Serena gives another bag of cookies) Serena: Don't worry, I made some for everyone. Bonnie: Yippee! Clemont: Wow, thank you very much! (Then the DigiDestined Leaders see the Wild Kratts leaving) Tai Kamiya: Where are you going? Agumon: You're gonna join us on our journey together? Aviva: Wish we could, but we have some important job to do. Jimmy Z: Yeah, we'll see each other again soon. Emerl: Good idea. Martin Kratt: DigiDestined. Thanks for helping us out take down Zach and the villains. Tai Kamiya: You're very welcome, Martin. (Tai and Martin shake hands to each other) Chris Kratt: '''Well see ya, guys. '''Matt Ishida: Good bye, Wild Kratts. Narrator: After doing best at the Rhyhorn race, our heroes enjoys a sweet rewards for his efforts, while new adventures, new friends await, as the journey continues. (Now we go to the post-credits as we see the villains talk to the silhouette person and his Hydreigon) Zach Varmitech: But, Mister it was those Wild Rats and their friends. Donita Donata: They, along with those kids and their digital monsters called "The DigiDestined and their Digimon" foiled our plans to capture all the Rhyhorns! Gaston Gourmand: We tried to stop them, but they're tough! Major Nixel: Please don't hurt us! We can explain! Mr. Ross (Silhouette): That's it, I had enough of you arguing. Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse on those failures! (Hydreigon slowly floats towards the villains and prepares to fire Dragon Pulse) Gaston Gourmand: Uh-oh! Bad Dog: Wait, we can work this out! Donita Donata: Just watch my hair, okay? (Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse at the Villains for failing as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts